Admitting To the World
by Crazy4TR112
Summary: Prequel to The Everlasting Rocket Trilogy. After hurting James, Jessie has to decide whether her feelings for him are more important than her tough reputation. JJ fluff.


Admitting To the World   
Prequel to Everlasting Rocket Trilogy. 

Disclaimer: I hate these things. If I owned Pokemon, would I really be wasting my time writing fanfiction? Think about it… 

  


  
(Jessie) 

I know that they say in spring, love is in the air. But to me, autumn has always been a much more romantic season. It's always so beautiful, all the leaves changing colors and falling slowly to the ground. And it's always just the right temperature…cold enough to cuddle with someone, but not that cold that you're both shivering and freezing to death. Anyway…even if autumn is such a romantic season…why am I here alone?   
There's this little park near HQ. It's very small and quiet…and very pretty. There are always flowers everywhere, no matter what time of year it is. And so many trees it's like you're in a forest…an enchanted forest blooming with romance. At least, that's how it seemed to me before.   
One day James and I came here by ourselves, finally able to ditch that annoying scratch cat. We hadn't said anything of much importance, but it had been one of the best conversations we ever had. I thought it was so cool that we were so comfortable together that we could just talk about nothing. Anyway, it was autumn, so of course, it was very romantic. It was the time of day when everyone has something very important to do, and don't have time to relax at some park. So there was no one there. A very good thing.   
Anyway, we were just sitting on this bench, not saying anything for real, just sitting there. And then…he was moving to rest his hand on the wood of the bench, and his fingers landed ever so lightly on top of mine. We were barely touching, but the contact was electric. I could see him glancing down at our fingers with those beautiful green eyes of his, but look away quickly. Normally, I think I would have moved away or something, but I felt different at that time. I can't really explain it. But I knew I had strong feelings for James…stronger than I've ever had for anyone or anything else, and I wanted him to touch me. My mind was screaming, "Please, please touch me! Can't you see I'm not moving away, you moron?! I want you to touch me!"   
Of course I didn't say any of this aloud, I mean, come on. I didn't want him to think I was desperate for it. Even though I was. Well, sometimes James has this amazing talent of knowing what I'm thinking, even if I don't say it. And I guess it kicked in then, because after a few moments, his whole hand was tenderly covering mine. I looked at him and he was avoiding my eyes, a light pink blush tinting his face. I allowed myself to slowly entwine our fingers. His eyes widened a little at that, I guess he wasn't expecting it. He turned his head slightly to look at me, and smiled shyly. I returned the smile and moved a little closer to him. He blushed again, but didn't move away. In fact, he leaned towards me a bit.   
As I looked at him and our laced fingers, I felt my heart fluttering as I realized I had this irrepressible urge to kiss him. It would be so easy, too. I would just have to lift my head a little bit…and before I could stop myself, that's what I did. Our lips brushed and he gasped quietly. But I didn't move, I just stayed there, waiting for him to do something more. After a few seconds, he touched my face, pulling me closer, and pressed his lips gently to mine. My heart soared as he kissed me, and I returned his kiss, moving one hand up to his neck where I stroked him lightly, making him shiver. He held me even closer, our kiss deepening, his hand rubbing my back tenderly; the whole time we continued holding hands.   
Ever since, we've used whatever free time we had to be alone together. We would talk, cuddle, and kiss and everything was wonderful. Until one day we were walking down the hallways of TRHQ, heading to our rooms after leaving Meowth and the other pokémon stuffing their faces in the cafeteria. He walked me to the door of my room, and took my hand. I smiled at him as he moved close to me and kissed me. I kissed back, letting my hand hold him lightly on his waist. Just as our kiss started to become more passionate, I heard footsteps. Instantly, I pulled back and pushed him away from me. A small group of Rocket grunts came from around the corner and walked passed us. As soon as they were out of sight, James spoke.   
"Um, Jessie?"   
"Yeah?"   
He glanced away from me nervously.   
"Why do we keep our um, relationship so secretive?"   
I frowned slightly. I had hoped to avoid this question. I wasn't sure for how long I thought I could, but still…   
"Because we don't want anyone to know about it," I said.   
"Well…why not?"   
"Because."   
"Because why?"   
"Just because!"   
I shook my head and started to go inside, but he stopped me with a light touch on my arm.   
"Jessie…are you embarrassed of me?"   
I bit my lower lip. I wasn't sure why it was I didn't want anyone to find out. Maybe that was it. But it's not like I could say that to him. I tried to find another way to put it.   
"No, it's not that. I just…have a reputation I need to keep up."   
He stiffened a little.   
"I see. And you're afraid being seen with me is going to make you look as weak and wimpy as me, right?"   
I didn't say anything. Basically…he was right. I was ashamed to realize this, but it was true. At my silence, James moved his hand from my arm.   
"Okay, I understand," he said in a tone so icy and cold, I didn't even recognize it as his.   
I knew I had really hurt him.   
"James…"   
"No, it's fine, really. Since you're so embarrassed to be with me, maybe you should just find someone else to be with."   
"James, I don't…" I started to say something, anything to get him to stay. But he turned away and went into his room, closing the door on me. I stood there for several minutes, trying to figure out what to do to make him come out again and hold me and kiss me. But I soon gave up and retreated to my own room. 

So now I am walking here, in the park, alone. The autumn breeze blows a few leaves around me. People are walking around and sitting, in pairs or in small groups. I am the only one here by myself…until I see James. He was walking in the park, too, and he is coming my way. I want to look into his eyes, so he knows how sorry I am, but he refuses to look at me. He walks right by me and says nothing. I can't stand it when he's angry with me… I have to make things right again. I look around at all the people, and I know what to do. I stop and turn around.   
"James?" I call out, loud enough for him to hear me, but not loud enough to receive attention from anyone else. He stops after a moment and turns to look at me.   
"What?" He asks in a deadpan voice.   
"There's something I want to tell you…and…and everyone else here."   
He raises an eyebrow at me and crosses his arms, but doesn't leave. I glance around at all of the people who right now don't even notice me. I take a big breath and run out to the center of the area, causing some pidgeys who were in a big group there to fly out, the force of their wings causing the leaves to pick up and swirl around me as I turn to face him again. Before I lose my nerve at the incredibly out of character thing I am about to do, I cup my hands around my mouth and shout, "I LOVE JAMES ERIC MORGAN!!!!" as loud as I can. I can feel my face flushing as all of the people stare, but I don't pay attention to them. I stare at my blue-haired partner, waiting for his reaction. He looks at me with wide eyes for several seconds. He is obviously stunned at my actions. Then he smiles, the most beautiful smile I've ever seen on his handsome face. He mimics me, cupping his hands around his mouth, and shouts, "I LOVE JESSIE RACHAEL PARKER!!!!"   
When he stops, he is blushing as brightly as I am, but still smiling at me so sweetly. I know I have this huge grin on my face, but I just can't help it. He jogs over to me, but stops just before he invades my personal space. We gaze at each other for a while, and then he throws his arms around me. I hug him back tightly. I want to say how sorry I am for hurting him, but I'm pretty darn sure he knows. The people around us all look at us, some oddly, some with small smiles, but at that moment I don't care about what anyone else thinks. I don't think I ever will again. James pulls away from our embrace slightly so he can look at me.   
"Embarrassed?" he asks.   
I shake my head.   
"Not at all," I answer truthfully.   
He smiles again and brings his head down to give me a kiss that takes my breath away.   
At that moment and for several days to come, I thought that shouting out my declaration of love for James was one of the best things I had ever done. But soon I would find out that there had been some certain people in the park that day who heard me…and me, James, and Meowth's way of life was about to become one big roller coaster ride of absolute disaster…all due to my innocent confession.   


To be continued in The Everlasting Rocket Trilogy. 

  
  



End file.
